Legacy of the Rider Wizard
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: AU: Right after Legacy. An Invading force mysterious stormed the Autobot's Silo and kidnapped Jack for a dark ritual. Having survived and not given into Despair, Jack has been chosen to become a Wizard with a new path to save humanity from the evil forces of Phantoms and Decepticons. Jack/Arcee/X/X (depending on readers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Prime or Kamen Rider Wizard.

**A/N: **I just recently saw this new version of Kamen Rider when I attended AWA (Anime Weekend Atlanta) and I had not known about its existence until I saw them playing it after Go-Busters…and I wasn't too much of a Kamen Rider fan, I was more of a Super Sentai fan (Power Rangers if none of you are familiar with that term.) And this had made me instantly addicted to Kamen Rider to a whole new level, and in my fandom-craze, this fanfiction was born.

_It's…Showtime!_

**xXx**

**Legacy of the Rider Wizard**

**Chapter 1**

It had been some time since they lost the Star Saber to Megatron's creation. Oddly, there hadn't been much activity from the Decepticons since that time. It wasn't unexpected since Megatron now possessed his Dark Star Saber. The balance of power had once again shifted back to Megatron's favor, as it always seemed to. Despair had its dreadful grip on all of them, save for two. Optimus Prime, who has not wavered even after the loss of the legendary Prime weapon, continued his work on decoding the Iacon Archives.

The other was Jack Darby, the first civilian human to interact with the Autobots. He was currently trying to look as unnoticeable as possible among the robotic titans that walked about busily. He leaned on the railing of the ramp thinking he wasn't sure if being around the Silo was really the best thing to do during his Saturday. His last venture did not end very well, although it was the mission that led to Optimus Prime obtaining the Star Saber, the reasoning behind it were not the smartest of choices.

He had only been trying to get Smokescreen, the Autobot's newest recruit to Team Prime, to learn earth customs and how to maintain his disguise in vehicle mode when he was amongst the human populace. It had started out somewhat okay: Smokescreen proved himself to be a real hothead under the hood. Things had started to go down south when he gave into his impulse to get even with a school bully that had long plagued his life, then his boss's car, and then before he knew it he was acting like Miko and soon he was running for his life from Insecticons. He had joined Smokescreen on a mission to check out the co-ordinates of a relic that turned out to be the Star Saber.

Everything went crazy after Smokescreen charged in blasters firing and leaving him behind to try and get to the Star Saber, even though Megatron himself was present at the scene. It was just by luck that he was able to get a hold of Ratchet long enough to tell him what had happened, and then soon after, the rest of Team Prime showed up and saved him and Smokescreen, but he felt like he failed totally.

Because of his reckless thinking, his Autobot guardian, Arcee had snapped at him in a way he had never seen before. She must have really been angry with him, because she hadn't spoken with him ever since that time. They exchanged awkward glances between them and it looked like Arcee wanted to talk to him, but then something called her attention away. Jack never tried to start up a conversation with her, fearing she was still too angry over his brainless stunt, and he couldn't stand to see her mad at him. He understood he messed up; he acted like an irresponsible kid, the very thing he had fought so hard not to become. He felt he betrayed all their trust and he hated that feeling. It was eating at him that she wouldn't talk to him, but he hated himself so much for not having enough courage to try and start up any conversation with her.

What worried him more was that he may no longer be needed.

The search for the Omega Keys was their top priority and once they finally located them, then they could return to their home planet and bring it back to life…then Arcee would be gone from his life forever.

That thought did not sit well with him at all. He didn't want to lose her, even if he screwed up, he couldn't see himself without his partner in the future. He was finally comfortable around others and he felt like he actually making a difference with helping the Autobots. Was all that just so they would say good-bye to him and leave for Cybertron forever? Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he could be happy that his Autobot friends finally had a way to restore their planet to the way it used to be. Really, he should be. They had lost so much to the war that finally forced them to earth. He should be more supportive for them.

Feeling he was too frustrated, he decided to go home and rest. At least get out of everyone's way so they could focus on the task at hand. His gloomy mood would only hamper their progress and he did not want to disappoint everyone again. So he started to ask Ratchet to Ground-bridge him home when suddenly the Ground-bridge activated on its own.

"By the All-Spark! What is the meaning of this!?" Ratchet cried out, alerting everyone. He was at the controls and attempted to override the commands, but nothing responded. "Someone's activated our Ground-bridge!"

"Autobots, prepare to defend the base!" Optimus ordered and marched himself right at the entrance to meet whatever threat may come through the Ground-bridge head on. The Prime took one look at the swirling vortex and noticed something very odd right away. It wasn't like their normal green-whitish glow. This one was dark and purple and crackled with black lightning all around it. "Ratchet, something is strange about this Ground-bridge! Can you identify the irregularity?"

"I'm working on it, Optimus, but these readings are like none I have ever seen!" Ratchet alerted him, punching away at the controls.

"Get ready, something's coming through!" Arcee warned as she saw multiple shadow figures charge through the portal…but very small ones.

Her optics blinked as she realized they were human size and they poured through the Ground-bridge. She blinked again when she saw strange grey, horned men stormed into the Silo. They hobbled in like animals and roared up at the Autobots in challenge. Arcee could not think if she should laugh or if she should just start stomping them flat. Just as she was trying to decide how to deal with these weird humans, their arms started to change and it did not take her long to recognize blasters when she saw one. Instantly she aimed her own and started blasting away at the horde of creatures. They screamed before shattering and to her amazement they crumbled to the floor like stone.

"What are these things?" Arcee demanded from no one in particular.

"Whatever they are…they're tougher than they look, Hee-Ya!" Bulkhead shouted as he slammed his mace down on the ground to crush as many of the strange creatures as possible.

"They are attacking and do not seem to be real humans, engage with full lethal assault!" Optimus commanded and blasted a whole group of the things way with one shot from his blaster.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Smokescreen cheered enthusiastically and activated his blasters and started shooting as many of the creepy things as he could.

Two of the things had pulled away from the main group and leapt to the ramp where Jack was standing on. Seeing them coming at him, he bolted as fast as he could, waving his arms at his two human friends, Raf and Miko, who had been playing video games before the raid. "Guys, heads up!"

Miko quickly got Raf and started guiding him to safety as fast as she could. Jack started to head their way, but then two sets of hands grabbed him around his arms and shoulders.

At that same moment, another figure sauntered right into the Silo. It was male humanoid like the strange creatures invading the base, but this one was taller than the rest and walked with an air of intense power and authority. Any other similarities ended there. His appearance looked to be encased in red and gold armor that shined more with a carapace coating than any metal ever seen. His helmet was decorated like a bird's with three horns swept back and two green beady eyes. The figure strolled right inside and crossed its arm as it watched the battle.

"_Hmm, so this is where the Gate has been eluding us, eh?"_ the creature said in what sounded like Japanese. It looked up at the ramp where the two grey invaders had a hold of Jack and it nodded in satisfaction, rising a hand up and pointed right at him. _"Quick, bring him down here Ghouls and let us depart this sad little place." _

The acclaimed Ghouls hoisted Jack up jumped back down to land at the feet of the intimidating leader, kneeling before him and forcing Jack down to his knees. The leader tilted his head so his face looked right at Jack's.

"_What a sad, pathetic Gate. I've never seen one so utterly useless looking, but hopefully you'll create a powerful Phantom to make all this work worth the effort,"_ The leader gloated, kicking Jack across the face with his foot.

Jack hardly understood a word he said as he didn't know any Japanese, but he got the message clear that they were after him. The kick hurt like everything and he had a sneaky suspicion that this stranger barely used even a fraction of his real strength. From the ramp, he suddenly heard Miko shouting at the top of her lungs in her native language.

"_You hurt my friend, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a dog!"_ Miko threatened.

The red and golden armored leader scoffed and turned his back to her and started walking toward the altered Ground-bridge. _"Let's leave these weaklings be. I have what I want. Back through the portal, you wretched Ghouls."_

As one, the remaining Ghouls stopped attacking the Autobots and retreated back through the altered Ground-bridge, with Jack in tow.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed and impulsively ran right after them.

"Arcee, wait!" Optimus called out to her, but it was too late.

The blue femme Autobot jumped at the last moment when the Ground-bridge started to shut down and then she was gone along with the stranger invaders that took Jack. Optimus retracted his weapons and went straight to the Ground-bridge console and started punching away at it.

"Ratchet, help me track where the portal came from! We must rescue Jack and Arcee!" Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, just what the heck were those things?" Bulkhead questioned in confusion.

"I'm guessing from that question, those weren't natural life-forms on this planet, right?" Smokescreen remarked, stomping on a pile of a Ghoul's stony remains.

"No, those certainly were not! I've never seen such life-forms like them before!" Ratchet replied as he punched away on the main computer console.

"Whatever they were, we must find them and learn how they were able to Ground-bridge into the Silo, but only after we have recovered Jack and Arcee," Optimus stated determinedly.

"Optimus, Ratchet! Focus your search on Japan! That one guy was speaking my first language and I bet my guitar we'll find them somewhere there!" Miko instructed quickly.

"On it!" Ratchet replied, grateful for the help and began narrowing the scanners to that specific area of the world. His readings picked up nothing, but then he got a tiny pulse from a small island just off the coast of Japan. "Got it! It's a strange energy reading, but I think I can pinpoint now! Once I've locked on, we will go after wherever our intruders came from!"

"Good work, old friend. Autobots! Prepare to roll out!" Optimus ordered and stood at the ready in front of the Ground-bridge.

**xXx**

As soon as they cleared the vortex of the Ground-bridge, Jack was unceremonially dumped right on top of a rocky beach. The black rocks scratched into his hands and cut through the material of his pants when his knees landed painfully on the hard surface. He winced some and cradled his hands to his chest for a moment and looked up at his kidnappers.

"Why did you do bring me here? How did you find the Autobots?" Jack demanded of the stone-faced Ghouls.

The one that lead the Ghouls approached Jack and tilted his head some only to start chuckling at him and walk away. His strut ended when a towering figure leapt over them both and landed right in front of the leader. The familiar hums of blasters echoed into the air and a really ticked off Autobot glared down at the strange creature.

"Get away from my partner, or so help me, I'll blast you creeps back to wherever it is you came from," Arcee warned heatedly.

"_I'm afraid it's too late. This is his final destination. But you are not needed here…be gone!"_ the armored creature shouted and to Arcee's utter amazement, he jumped right at her face and kicked her in the dead center of her face. What happened next was even more amazing. The blow had sent Arcee flying as though her massive size hardly weighed anything and she sailed far across the area.

It was then that Jack noticed a strange barrier all around them. It was a dome of energy and he saw dozens of frightened and confused people running around trying to make sense of everything. Arcee soared above these people and passed through the barrier holding everyone prisoner. She landed harshly against the rocks and rolled a bit before stopping and did not move again.

"Arcee!" Jack cried and ran to the edge of the barrier, thinking he might be able to pass through it.

He was proven so very wrong when he made contact with the barrier and was thrown back violently. "Argh!" he screamed and landed accidentally against a few of the scared bystanders. He grumbled painfully as he got up, one of them helping him back up. "Argh…thanks."

The people around him started speaking in all kinds of different languages, most of them he guessed was Japanese.

"Does anyone know English?" Jack said loudly to them all.

They all stared at him just as cluelessly as he was when they spoke and looked down sadly.

Jack groaned in growing frustration and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what is going on here!" He apologized to the people and ran back to the barrier, this time stopping before he touched it again and started shouting. "Arcee! Arcee, are you okay!?"

She started to stir at the sound of his voice and her optics blinked slowly as she started to wake up. "…Jack?"

"I'm right here, Arcee!" Jack shouted louder.

Arcee bolted up and was back on her feet in a sec and looked around until she spotted Jack at the edge of the barrier. "Jack! Are you okay?"

"For the moment, I'm fine…but this barrier won't let me out," Jack replied and looked up at the barrier. "I dunno what's going on but you gotta tell Optimus where we are."

"On it…Optimus…Arrrghhh!" Arcee screamed as her head started to throb with pain.

'_No…no, can't have any of your giant friends coming to your rescue, not until the Ritual of Despair is complete!"_ The red and gold armored leader said, appearing from nowhere behind Jack and gripping his shoulder, then tossed him carefully back into the crowd of people. _"Soon you won't have a care of anything…as you will soon die and give birth to new Phantoms! As soon as the Wiseman has finished his spell, you all will die!"_ He reared back his head and laughed cruelly as those that understood him began to cry in dismay.

Arcee understood him very clearly. Since she came to earth, she and all the Autobots had learned all of earth's languages and those they didn't, they could easily process through the World Wide Web. She raised her blasters and aimed high over everyone at the barrier. "I won't let that happen!" she declared and fired rapidly at the barrier.

The shots struck true and the energy that made up the barrier started to waver. Seeing her attack was having an effect, she fired as many shots as she could.

"_Annoying robot!"_ the leader stated hatefully. _"Now you've angered me…I will show you the folly of angering me, Phoenix!" _He jumped into the air and passed the barrier as though it wasn't there and delivered a kick to Arcee's arms.

It threw her shots wild and she cringed when the servos of her right elbow groaned as they got twisted out of place. "What are you!?"

"_A Phantom. One of the Phantoms of the Wiseman…and his most powerful one. Fall into despair now, robot…none can defeat me!" _Phoenix stated with an arrogant tone.

"I'll stop you and help Jack, even if that's the last thing I do!" Arcee stated and retracted her left blaster and brought out her armblade. She tried to change her other arm but it wouldn't respond, but her systems check said the blaster was still functional; she'd have to compensate for the bent angle of her arm servo. With a battle-cry she charged at the Phantom who humphed at her and waited for her.

She blasted at him to try and scare him to dodge, but the Phantom took all the hits, laughing as the blasts that ripped into his body began to heal almost instantaneously, taking Arcee by surprise. That cost her as she had let her guard down and was within his range of attack.

"_Disappear!"_ Phoenix exclaimed insanely and fired two massive balls of fire at her from his very hands.

She brought up her armblade in time to block the first one but not the second. It struck and melted her mid-frame almost completely through and launched her back to the ground.

"Arcee!" Jack screamed in fear.

Hearing the boy's tone, Phoenix chuckled evilly and approached the barrier and stuck his hand through it, grabbing Jack by the hair and bringing his face just half an inch from the barrier. _"So, she is the key to your despair, eh? How easy it would be then to just destroy her and turn you into a Phantom now!...But then, where would the fun be in that, huh? Wiseman would be mad at me if I turned one of his chosen Gates into a Phantom prematurely. He had put a lot of effort into casting this spell! Ah! And I see it is nearly complete! Look up and give into despair, human!" _Phoenix jerked Jack's head up to the sky, where the sun was starting to become eclipsed by the moon.

The sky darkened and everyone within the barrier looked up in fear as the eclipse completely covered the sun and they all began screaming. Their eyes began to change into pools of darkness with a rim of light like the eclipse itself and they all began falling down in agony as their bodies were racked with unimaginable pain and despair. Jack found himself joining them after Phoenix had let go of his hair and laughed darkly as Jack clawed at his face staring up at the eclipse. The barrier around them shined darker and pulsed.

Arcee looked at the barrier in terror when she heard Jack screaming wildly. "JACK!"

Phoenix laughed even harder and looked at Arcee with a cruel gleam shining from his eyes. _"I take my leave now. Your sorrow will be a treat to remember. Now enjoy watching your human friend become a Phantom!" _He then vanished in a flash of red fire.

Arcee gritted her metallic teeth to bite back the pain and with her only working arm started to pull herself toward the barrier, calling out to her partner. "I'm coming, Jack! Don't give up! I'm coming for you! I won't let anything happen, I swear it!"

"A-Arcee, help m-me!" Jack called back to her, and dragged his nails over his face, where they left glowing purple cracks of light over his face.

He howled madly when something inside him started to beat against him, like a sledgehammer trying to break through a really thin wall. More of the cracks appeared over his body and he rolled over onto his knees, screaming louder as to his horror a set of dragon-like wings burst out from his back.

"No! I won't give in! I won't let this win!" Jack shouted and hugged himself, trying to hold what remained of himself together.

All around him the people that were trapped were shouting out in anguish and suffering the same wave of despair as Jack was. A few instantly burst into shattered fragments like glass and in their place stood monsters howling in glee. Some of them took longer to change and their terrified pleas for help died in their throats when finally their bodies were destroyed by the things trying to break out of them. Jack could feel he was going to lose, the despair that filled his soul was unlike anything he ever experience in his lose. It was like the eclipse had ripped a gigantic hole inside him, giving whatever was inside him an exit to break free.

His hearing started to go and he could no longer hear Arcee shouting at him. He could not hear the number of humans that were dying all around him. The roars of the monsters faded, too and all he could hear was the slow cracking of his body. He fought back as hard as he could even if it was in desperation, he tried willing the despair to go away, but it only grew stronger.

"No! I won't lose to it. I'll never give into this, I won't let it win!" Jack declared with all his might and looked up at the eclipse and saw the ring of light glowing around it.

His hand slowly reached up toward it, as if trying to grab a hold of the small ray of light that shined around the darkness. He gasped as the wings beat madly behind him, feeling the monster inside him trying to pull free from his crumbling body, but he held on. Looking up with a determined light in his blacked out eyes, he roared in defiance and in an instant started to meet his despair head on rather than suppress it. He challenged it to do its worst and he kept on roaring throughout the rest of the event.

Miraculously, his body began to stop cracking and started to repair itself. The wings sprouting out of his back were sucked back into his body and he gasped in relief when the despair filling began to recede and he collapsed unconscious down.

From outside the barrier, Arcee had witnessed the amazing event and could only stare in awe of her partner as he somehow beat whatever was happening to him.

The sky began to brighten as the sun started to reveal itself once again. The newly born Phantoms began to vanish with gleeful laughs to who knows where, then to Arcee's further relief, the strange barrier disappeared.

Thanking the All-Spark, she crawled her way over to where Jack had fallen and managed to get close enough to place her hand over his small frame, smiling so happily that he was okay. "Jack, oh Primus, I thought I was going to lose you…" her voice quaked with worry and joy, then she passed out as her body forced itself into stasis due to her injuries.

**xXx**

Some time had passed and Jack began to move as he started to wake up. He blinked in confusion until he remembered what had just happened. Panicked, he jerked his head around to see Arcee's hand passed over him and he smiled in joy at the sight of her.

"Arcee, oh man…what happened to me?" Jack spoke out lout in wonder.

A dangerous growl brought him out of his moment of relief and looked behind him to see one of the monstrous creatures that was born from the dying humans hadn't left like the others. It worked its way slowly to him, swiping its talons at him as it bent its knees, reading to pounce on his helpless body.

Jack tried to get up but the weight of Arcee's hand had him pinned down. "Arcee, wake up! We're in trouble!" he tried to warn her, but she did not move at all.

The monster moved in closer and right as it was about to attack, it screamed right before it exploded into nothingness when a glowing circle of orange light appeared behind it. Jack stared in total confusion at where the creature once was and then heard footsteps on the rocks. He whipped his head to the side and gasped.

A man in white, robed armor with golden outlines stood over him. He wore a star-shaped helmet that looked to be molded like a hood drawn over his head. His face was protected by an orange visor with white rims outlining eyes that kinda reminded Jack of a bug of some kind. Around his waist was a strange device with a red trim around a hand imprint embedded at its center. The white armored man looked down at Jack and with a gesture of his hand, Arcee's hand flew off Jack's body.

"_**You…have proven worthy of being a Wizard. You did not give into despair,"**_ the white wizard stated with a deep, sagely voice. He raised a hand and a flash of light appeared in the man's opened hand and a device similar to the one around his waist materialized in it. He raised the other hand and a chain with what looked like rings attached to it appeared in the same manner as the device. He dropped them down at Jack. _**"Your destiny now is to fight Phantoms…that is your path."**_

"W-Who are you?" Jack asked weakly.

The white wizard shook his head and refrained from answering his question. _**"Remember, Jack Darby…you must fight the Phantoms, that is all that matters. Do not allow another human to fall into despair like those that did today."**_

"Y-You mean more will suffer through that?" Jack gasped.

The white wizard nodded.

"No…That's a horrible way to die!" Jack murmured in anguish to himself, flinching at the memory of the agonizing experience that almost destroyed him.

"_**You did not give into your despair, but there will be others who will not be able to. You must save them, give them hope before any more Phantoms can be born. Do you swear on this!"**_ the white wizard demanded, pointing down at Jack.

The dread that came over him of the idea of other people becoming Phantoms washed over Jack. He could not bear the thought of more people suffering as he did and those that had lost to their despair and turning into monstrous creatures. Whatever was the cause of all this grief, he would find them and make them pay!

"I vow…to never allow another human to become a Phantom!" Jack promised and forced himself out from under Arcee's hand and up onto his feet.

"_**Then don your WizarDriver and your Wizard Rings! Become Kamen Rider Wizard!"**_ the white wizard shouted instantly, extending his fists out to the boy to show he wore one ring on both his middle fingers, one golden ring with the imprint of a hand like on his device on his right hand and on his left hand a golden faced ring that resembled his mask.

Awkwardly, Jack put on the device, finding it worked like belt and attached the ring chain to it, letting it dangle over his left hip. He pulled out two rings, a hand imprinted ring and a ring with a red and silver face with its visor eyes up on it. He put the first ring on his ring middle finger and the red and silver ring on his left middle finger. As soon as they were placed on his fingers, they shined and a flood of information filled his mind, and instantly, he understood how they all worked.

He stood proud as confidence and energy pooled into his body and touched the hand imprint at the center of his WizarDriver, and it spoke in an excited digital song voice: **"Driver on…PLEASE! SHABOODIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABOODIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN" **

He reached up to his left hand and slipped the visor down over the red face of his ring, and spoke a word that echoed deeply in his mind as the WizarDriver continued to speak, and said, _"Henshin!"_ then reached down with his hand and touched a switch that rotated the hand to the opposite angle it was currently in and he touched it with the hand bearing the red-silver ring, and the WizarDriver spoke again.

"**Fureimu…PLEASE!" **

Jack struck out his arm to its full extend at his side and a red, swirling pentagram of magical energy appeared from the ring and started to slide over his hand and toward his body, as it did, the WizarDriver kept on talking.

"**Hi…Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!"**

As it finished the last word, the magical circle completely traveled over Jack's body and left him in a suit of black skintight armor under black plated armor with silver trimming that resembled a trench coat, with red, shiny plated patched armor cresting his chest and a black leather tailcoat draped over his lower body. Around his wrists and ankles was bracelet of red armor and the back of his hands were protected with a plate of black armor, giving his black gloved hands freedom of movement. Like the white wizard, he also wore a helmet, but his mask was an opal-red shape with silver rims outlining bug-like visors and two tiny silver antenna streaked up on his forehead, with the side of his head silver around a black dome topped his head like the ring on his finger. Around his waist remained the WizarDriver and his chain of rings.

Once his transformation was complete, he felt even more power course through his being and he turned to the white wizard, and then spoke with a semi-digital voice that gave it more depth and hid his real one. _**"Thank you for this power…I will not abuse the responsibility you have given me."**_

It seemed the white wizard wasn't expecting such a response and nodded deeply. _**"I know you will respect this power, Jack. I know you will use it to protect your friends and everyone from the Phantoms…and as one last gift to you, I shall heal your companion." **_

He moved over to Arcee and touched her forehead with his left ring. When it touched her, her entire body began to radiate with a silver and golden light and the damage that she had sustained at the hands of Phoenix started to repair themselves. As the light faded, Jack gasped as not only had the power healed her but it changed her body completely. In place of her blue and black color metal skin was gold and silver. Her framework was pretty much the same, only her upper armor looked thicker and her helm had a V-shaded antenna attached just above her optics along with the lone horn that spiked up her face and the wing-like appendages on her back were longer and wider. The white wizard withdrew his hand and as soon as he did, Arcee started to shift a bit. The unexpected savior nodded at his work once he gave her a brief glance and turned away from the two.

Jack reached out and called out to him. _**"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me fight the Phantoms?"**_

"_**I am needed elsewhere…You must fight the Phantoms and learn how to use your magic and your rings, but you will have aid and allies, be sure. A man will come into your life and he will craft you more rings that will help you in your battle against the Phantoms. He will seek you out now that you wear your Wizard Rings and he will guide you along in your path. Farewell, Kamen Rider Wizard!"**_ the white wizard said and reached down and grabbed the rim of his robes and tossed it around his body and he vanished into the air.

Jack stared in bewilderment for a moment and soon came to grips with the reality of the situation. He looked down at his hands and turned them around to look at the rings that rested now on his finger. _**"…I can't believe this all happened, but now I've got the ability to do something right! I promise to all the souls that died here…I will never let another human become a Phantom!" **_

Arcee came fully online right at hearing that declaration and fluttered her optics some as her vision readjusted and focused on the black and red armored clad youth.

"W-What happened…Who are you?" Arcee said somewhat weakly.

"_**It's okay, Arcee. It's me, Jack,"**_ he replied to her softly, walking over to her and touching her hand. _**"You won't believe what happened."**_

"Uh, I'm already sure I won't believe, but after what I saw happened to you, I think I just might," Arcee said and started pushing herself up to sit up and only when she went to touch her aching head did she notice the new figurations done to her body. "Umm, mind explaining why I look like this?"

Jack smiled inside his helmet and began slowly explaining everything that happened after he woke up. As he was finishing up the part, a Ground-bridge appeared near them and out jumped the rest of the Autobots with their weapons drawn at the ready.

Optimus scanned the area, swiping his blasters quickly as he did and instantly spotted the odd pair staring back at him. "Arcee?" the Prime uttered, not sure if he was seeing correctly.

"Yeah, it's me, Optimus…I had a bit of bodywork done just moments ago," Arcee replied sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed with her new appearance.

Smokescreen walked over to her a bit and stared at her. "Primus…you look fantastic, Arcee! I mean! You looked good before, but now you're like…supernova hot now!"

Arcee looked away from the compliment and if Autobots could blush the way humans could, she was sure her faceplate would be rosy red at that moment. Jack crossed his arms and stared at Smokescreen with a narrowed glare, not caring that it was hidden behind his mask. A ting of jealousy tugged at him when the so-called Elite Guard made the pass at his partner.

"_**You must have been blind from the start, Smokescreen. Arcee was always fantastic to look at,"**_ Jack said without really thinking about what he just said.

Arcee turned her head sharply to Jack and felt her Spark jump a bit at what her partner just admitted and felt a rush of warmth fill her chest. "Jack…thank you."

"Jack?!" Smokescreen uttered in disbelief. "That can't be Jack…can it?"

"The voice is somewhat familiar but the armor makes identification impossible. Please, remove your helmet," Optimus recommended lightly.

Jack started to reach up for his helmet and tried to find a latch that would unhook the helmet from his head, but he found none. He wondered why that was until he remembered this wasn't ordinary armor. He closed his eyes and pictured himself back in his normal set of clothes and soon enough the armor around him vanished in a spectacle of flaming particles.

"Hey, guys. How's it humming?" Jack quipped with a smirk.

Optimus relaxed and felt glad that he was okay. He retracted his weapons and reached up to touch the side of his helm. "Ratchet, we have Jack and Arcee. Requesting Ground-bridge back to base."

Not even before could finish the sentence, a Ground-bridge opened up for them. They all silently entered it and walked back into the Silo, where Miko ran over and hugged Jack tightly as soon as she saw him and Raf was right by his side cheering that he was all right. He smiled bashfully and looked away as Miko gave him the unexpected hug, not really sure what to do or how to read it. Behind him, Arcee watched the display and felt something pulse from her Spark, but this time it wasn't pleasant as she saw Miko hugging Jack so affectionately.

She frowned at herself for feeling so silly and yet could not look away and feel…envious.

"Jack, I want a full report of what transpired after you were kidnapped by those intruders," Optimus Prime said as he walked over to the main computer console.

"Yeah, Jack. Did Arcee kick major creepy guy butt!?" she looked down and saw the hand imprint that was now acting like a belt buckle. "And where did you get that thing? Oh, what cool rings, where did you find those? Can I have it?"

"No to the first question, and I'll explain where I got this, and no you can't have them, Miko," Jack explained firmly and worked himself out of her arms, never noticing the smirk of satisfaction from Arcee as he pushed himself away from the rocker girl.

"Before we get into any explanation, I want to know why Arcee's body is different and what it may entail," Ratchet said, ever the doctor and concerned for his patients, even if they couldn't see it under his grouchy exterior. "Let me run a full diagnostic on the both of you, then we will talk about these current strange events."

"After you…my lady," Jack said and bowed in a dramatic manner.

He was only joking as he did it and was not expecting the flattered expression that crossed over Arcee's face when he said it.

"Why thank you, my good man…how kind of you," she replied and winked at him in an almost playful manner as she walked by him.

Jack stuttered for a moment, feeling slightly confused of what just happened, then soon jolted after Arcee and Ratchet to Sickbay.

Miko stood there staring in disbelief and slowly looked down at Raf. "Uh…did Jack and Arcee…just flirt?"

Raf shrugged. "I dunno…I'm not very familiar with that kind of stuff."

"Dumb of me to ask…you're still just a kid," Miko remarked offhandedly.

"Hey, I'll be a year older by next month," Raf said in his defense.

"Still not quite old enough, but that's okay," Miko smirked and ruffled up the small genius's spiked up hair. "I'm just glad everyone's okay!"

Raf smiled and batted her hand away. "Me, too…I was really worried there for a while."

**xXx**

**Kamen Rider Wizard Glossary**: (I'll add more to the Glossary as the fanfics progress

**Fureimu**: Flame

**Gates: **Humans with magical potential

**Ghouls:** Familiars and Foot soldiers of Phantoms who are created from magical stones.

**Henshin**: Transformation

**Hi**: Fire

**Phantoms:** Born from within the bodies of despairing Gates. The Phantom proceeds to destroy a Gates _Underworld_ before bursting from its host. Once it destroys its host, it can take the host's original form as well as its monstrous form.

**Underworld:** Inner world or subconscious of a Gate.

**WizarDriver**: The magical device that allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform and unlock his Wizard Rings powers.

**Wizard Rings**: Kamen Rider Wizard's power source. Each one allows him to use a specific spell to summon his weapon or vehicle and cast combat or defensive spells. There are two kinds of rings:

_Transformation Rings_: for transformation/changing into his current style and other elemental types.

_Magical Rings_: for performing spells and summoning his weapon.

(I'll add more to the Glossary as the fanfics progress, but if you have further questions before then or want a better image of Kaman Rider Wizard, check out Wikipedia or Youtube.)

Till then…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Prime or Kamen Rider Wizard. 

**A/N: **I see some people have taken some interest in this fanfiction, but reviews help to know what everyone thinks about it. Also, after a friend had PMed me, suggested I just keep to using the English translation of when Kamen Rider changes, so I've gone back and changed Fureimu to Flame, but keeping Henshin: as that sounds better than Transform in this context.

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

Ratchet had Arcee lay down on the berth and then began scanning her body, moving the scanner on his arm very slowly to make sure he did not miss a thing. While this was going on, Jack was fingering the red-silver ring on his finger idly as his mind wandered to the intense, frightening experience he had to endure. Must have been a frown or some kind of expression on his face, because he felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Arcee smiling down at him.

"You shouldn't move during a full-body scan," Ratchet reprimanded but did not stop his work.

"Sorry, Ratchet…just had to move a bit," Arcee replied apologetically, not looking at the Medic at all.

He ignored her excuse and kept focused on his work.

Optimus came over and kneeled down so he could level his face with Jack's. "Jack, can you tell me what happened after you were abducted and how you came about that suit of armor you were wearing."

"It's kinda hard to explain unless you saw it, Optimus. I was dumped in a crowd of people on that island. My guess from all over the world as none of them spoke the same language. Arcee tried to stop that weird guys in the creepy bird armor…but he…he nearly killed her, Optimus," Jack replied sorrowfully, his left hand reaching up and touching Arcee's middle finger.

"I thought only M.E.C.H. had any access to such technology that could hurt us," Ratchet remarked.

"This had nothing to do with technology. Believe it or not, it was all magic," Jack replied shortly.

"Bah! Magic? What silly nonsense," Ratchet grunted out.

"Let him explain, Ratchet. There must be a reasonable explanation. After all, there are things on this world we have yet to fully understand. This…magic…might be something we have not yet encountered," Optimus Prime said, keeping an opened mind about everything until he had more facts.

"Thanks, Optimus. I'll start back a bit before Arcee got seriously hurt. While she was fighting that guy, I noticed that I was inside this huge dome of energy, holding in me and a whole lot of other people. I couldn't understand what was going on…just what happened when the sun was eclipsed," Jack replied, hugging himself as he couldn't shake off how his body felt when it was literally cracking a part.

"I think I can shed some light on that, Jack. I understood what he was saying. He called himself Phoenix and that he was something called a Phantom, and he had herded all these humans inside some kind of barrier to cast something he called the Ritual of Despair. After I nearly gone offline, Phoenix decided to spare finishing me off quick so I could watch what happened to Jack," Arcee explained and her face grimaced deeply. "It was horrible, Optimus…you have no idea. When the sun was fully eclipsed, all those humans, including Jack, started to die before my optics…but then their bodies shattered and beings like Phoenix appeared in their place."

"How come Jack didn't die then?" Raf asked innocently.

"…Because I did not give into despair," Jack replied cryptically, then looked up at Optimus. "I faced it head on and prevented the monster that was working its way out of my body from escaping, and then I passed out. When I woke, I was met with a man in a strange suit of armored white robes. He said I was proven worthy to be a wizard and he gave me this device he called a WizarDriver and these rings." Jack held up the red-silver ring for Optimus to see clearer. "This was the one that let me put on that suit of armor you found me in, this other one." He held up the gold ring with the hand imprint. "Activates the WizarDriver and changes it into its real form."

He touched ring in the hand imprint on his belt and it glowed and the rest of the device materialized around his waist, and spoke, **"Driver On…Please!"**

Jack smirked when he saw the amazed look on the Prime's face and decided to go further. He reached down to the side of the WizarDriver and flipped the switch to rotate the hand and it sang its little song as he reached up to flip down the visor on his red-silver ring.

**"SHABOODIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABOODIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

He put his left hand on the hand imprint and said, _"Henshin!"_ Then he stuck out his arm to his side.

**"Flame…Please!"**

The magical circle expanded from the ring and traveled over his body, leaving him standing in his red and black armor. Just to add a bit more of a dramatic show for them, he twirled his wrist up so his red-silver ring faced everyone.

Everyone save for Optimus was gapping at the transformation, including Arcee as she had been unconscious when he first transformed. Jack couldn't stop smirking at all their faces. It wasn't often that he, or any human really, could leave a race of autonomies robotic organisms speechless. He was brought out of his moment when he heard a familiar click from Miko's phone.

"That is so cool! You're like a superhero now!" Miko cheered as she moved around him to take more photos at a better angle.

"Whoa, that's something you don't see every day. You feel any different in that thing, Jack?" Bulkhead asked inquisitively.

_**"Actually, I feel really strong now, more than I've ever felt before,"**_ Jack replied with a slight bob of his head to show some expression.

"Once I've finished checking Arcee, I want to run a full analysis on that suit. Can you take it off for me, Jack?" Ratchet instructed.

_**"I'm afraid this suit doesn't work like that, Ratchet. It won't come off like clothes do, if I want out of it, I have to make it disappear completely, so I'll have to wear the suit if you're gonna check it,"**_ Jack informed the Medic.

"Hmm, I don't like this at all, it's too suspicious. First we had a group of unknowns invade the Silo, then they kidnap Jack, and then he miraculously is given a suit by some…_Wizard_ as you humans call magical people," Ratchet grumbled with a frown.

"I feel there is much more to this than meets the eye, but we cannot jump to conclusions just yet. For now, Jack, I think it's best if you do not use this power you were given until we can be certain that it is safe to use," Optimus advised.

"And how are we supposed to find that out?" Miko remarked, disappointed that she could witness what Jack could be able to do while wearing the ruby-like suit.

"I think we can trust the guy in white robes, Optimus. If he wanted to scrap either Jack or me, he would have done it when we were both vulnerable. His armor was very similar to Jack's, so there might be an organization run by people like him that we don't know about; like how we didn't know about M.E.C.H. until they showed up."

Any further discussion on the matter was interrupted when Agent Fowler entered the Silo from the elevator, charging in like an angry bull. "PRIME! What's this about a group breaking into the Silo?!"

"Agent Fowler, we have dealt with the matter already and in fact, your presence is needed. What do you know about an organization of humans called wizards?" Optimus Prime asked.

"What in Washington's Cherry Tree are you talking about, Prime. There are no such things as wizards, that's just make believe. I thought you bots were more mature than to believe in magic," Agent Fowler scoffed at him and paused when he saw a ruby-black armored human tilt his head in his direction and waved.

_**"I'd like to beg differently, Agent Fowler," **_Jack said.

"Who the heck is that!?" Agent Fowler shouted as he pointed his finger.

_**"The Wizard…formerly known as Jack,"**_ Jack joked as he willed his suit of armor to disappear, revealing his true identity.

"J-Jack?! Where did that armor come from?" Agent Fowler demanded in confusion and amazement. For as long as he knew the Autobots, they never once used their technology for the benefit of a human…save for a bit of tinkering that Ratchet had done to make his personal jet a smoother ride, but that was minimal compared to what they really could do. Although he had to admit right then that if they did do anything, it was best that they did something for the kids since they kept getting into dangerous situations with them. "Is it a prototype suit, Ratchet?" he asked after thinking along that line.

"No, it is not. I have no idea how that suit of armor works or if its reliable as it looks, until I've run some tests on it," Ratchet replied back, disgruntled that he kept getting interrupted from his work. He was almost done with Arcee and so far nothing negative had shown up, if anything he was getting a clean, green light on everything and more. All her vitals were primed and in fact better than they were before. "This is an impressive upgrade…whoever this white wizard was he must be an exceptional scientist. He completely improved on all your systems and structure…I'd swear if was almost as if you were touched by the power of Primus himself from these readings!"

Optimus took that into serious note. "Are you saying she may have been granted the power of a Prime?"

"I wouldn't dare make a suggestion until I'm done checking her systems…but I think she may just be as strong as you Optimus," Ratchet said in awe, leaving everyone, including the femme Autobot gasping in silence.

"Would somebody, please, catch me up on what is going on here!?" Agent Fowler shouted out in frustration.

"I will inform you of what happened, Agent Fowler. In the meantime, Jack, put on the suit one more time and allow Ratchet to run some scans on your armor. I wish to know just how much we can learn from this gift you were given from the White Wizard."

"Not a problem, Prime!" Jack replied anxiously as he liked any excuse to put the armor back on and activated his WizarDriver and transformed back into his red and black suit of armor. _**"Let's get this show going!" **_

"Nah! You need to say something cooler and a bit more meaningful after you transform! Oh, I know…being a wizard, you should just say 'It's Showtime!" That would make it so way more awesome!" Miko suggested, feeling just as psyched over watching the transformation.

_**"It's…Showtime…"**_ Jack tried it out, twirling left and to let the ring face them all and nodded. It fit perfectly and felt right to him when he said it. _**"I like that."**_

"If we're done with the childish antics, can I please start scanning that suit now?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

_**"Sure thing, Ratchet,"**_ Jack obliged and moved a transporting table they used for the humans.

While Ratchet ran his scans over Jack, Optimus Prime, with the help of Arcee, informed Agent Fowler of everything that happened. After they were finished Fowler grimaced to himself as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That all fits in with the strange abduction reports I overhead back at the Pentagon. The descriptions you just gave of these kidnappers fits the strange reports we've been receiving all day," Agent Fowler revealed to his robotic allies.

"So your government is aware of these creatures then?" Optimus Prime assumed.

"No! That's the thing. We've never seen these things before until now, or at least to what information I've been authorized to see. I'll check back with HQ and see if there might be anything similar to these Phantom guys or this white wizard guy. Whoever he is, he's definitely working for himself or someone else, because we don't have anyone like him on our team…I mean, come on, magic? This stuff looks more like your type of tech, Prime," Agent Fowler replied as he pointed over at Jack.

"It would appear so…especially with the upgrade Arcee had been given," Optimus Prime remarked as he flicked his optics over to the golden-silver femme-bot. "There is more to this world and it would not be unheard of that there are some humans other than M.E.C.H. who have access to Cybertronian technology. Until we have more evidence to prove this then we will have to treat this unknown power with extreme caution."

"Remarkable…this is completely astonishing!" Ratchet suddenly uttered after he finished his scans on Jack's suit.

"What did you find, old friend?" Optimus Prime asked as he turned his full attention to the Medic.

"That suit that Jack is wearing isn't like anything I've ever seen before. Most of the material it's made from is completely foreign to any known elements. The only thing that is somewhat recognizable is a mineral corundum: aluminium oxide to be exact, but there are added minerals added into it that I've never seen before," Ratchet muttered as he studied the readings on the computer critically.

"Alumi-what?" Miko uttered in confusion.

"It's what makes up a ruby. See?" Raf said as he pointed at Jack's red chestplate. "See how it has a crystalized appearance? It might actually be made out of rubies rather than metal."

Jack touched his chest and then looked at his red ring, looking at it closer and seeing it had the same shiny surface as his chest. _**"Hmm, so then this is like an actual ring gem?"**_

"Whatever it is, there's a massive flux of energy emitting from it along with that belt you are wearing…they're nothing like any energon readings I've ever encountered, but it's highly concentrated! If I could figure what exactly it is, I think I'll have a better understanding of the suits functions."

"Can you tell us anything else about the suit right now? Could it be harmful to Jack to wear?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

"No, far from it! That suit actually seems to boost all of Jack's stats. I dear say, he's far stronger than any human could hope to imagine while in that suit!" Ratchet replied, then brought up the information around the chain of rings. "These however have my greatest interest at the moment. Each one has a unique energy signature to them, it seems they each have a specific function that is vital to the suit's strange system…hmm, Jack!"

_**"Yes, Obi-wan?" **_Jack replied with a smirk behind his mask.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Please, let's be serious here! Jack, seeing as you activate that suit by putting on the rings and touching the palm panel at the center of your belt. Can you try using one of your other rings so we can see what they might do?"

_**"I was hoping you'd say that!"**_ Jack said eagerly and reached down and took hold of the first ring on the chain. He glanced at it real quick, seeing it had a design of what looked like a dragon rising up from a ring. He took off the palm ring and replaced it with the new ring, then put the other ring on his chain. He used both hands to rotate the palm panel on his belt and touched his hand over it.

Like before the WizarDriver talked: **"Connect…Please!"**

To the amazement of everyone a small red pentagram appeared beside Jack. He jerked slightly from it and stared at it for a moment in wonder to what it might do, then a thought popped into his head to what the WizarDriver said. Cautiously, he reached out with a hand to the circle, hearing everyone warn him to be careful, and touched the surface of the pentagram. To his surprise, the tips of his fingers vanished inside the magical circle and he stopped and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. With a creeping slowness, he pushed the rest of his hand into it and felt around for whatever might be on the other side. With everyone else, they were gawking as his entire hand disappeared from sight, then he jerked some.

"What is it?!" Arcee asked in fear.

_**"There's something here!"**_ Jack said. He felt something hard and slender waiting for him and he carefully trailed his fingers around it until he was sure it was safe to grab it. It felt like a handle and when he pulled at it, it gave way easily and he yanked his hand back from the pentagram with the thing tightly held in his hand. To his shock he pulled out a gun! And not any kind of gun he had ever seen before. This one was slightly bulky on down and resting on its side was the same palm panel as on the WizarDriver, only the fingers were curled down into a fist.

"Whoa, so it lets you pull out a gun!" Miko exclaimed.

_**"…More than that,"**_ Jack said and re-enacted the process, creating another portal and then another appeared right above Miko's head.

Not seeing the portal hanging over her head, Jack reached his hand through it and it reappeared through the portal over Miko. He patted her right on the head, startling her and pulled his hand back and the portals closed.

_**"Seems that ring allows me to create miniature gateways…Makes sense, it did say connect when I activated it,"**_ Jack murmured for a moment then looked back to his weapon. As he studied it, he was given a flood of information on how it worked and what it could do_**. "Ah, that's handy. It fires off silver bullets and it also can re-configure itself," **_he said out loud and started pulling the hilt back and it straightened out, then grabbed the middle and unfolded it, revealing a silver blade, transforming the gun into a sword. _**"Oh, now that is wicked."**_

"Better let me hang on to that, son. A weapon like that is too dangerous for a kid to hold," Agent Fowler stated and started reaching over to take it.

Something flipped inside Jack when Fowler tried to yank the weapon away from him. Moving with a fluid grace he never knew he possessed, Jack spun the gunsword by its trigger guard, spinning the blade on his index finger and batted the agent's hand away with the blunt side. Shocked that he was struck so quickly, Agent Fowler jerked back and cradled his smacked hand.

"Wow, Jack, what was that for!?" Agent Fowler snapped.

_**"I..I dunno, I just reacted when you tried to take the WizarSwordgun,"**_ Jack replied then tilted his head as he realized what he just called the weapon. _**"So that's its name?"**_

"It would appear that the man who gave you that device and those rings left a way for you to understand all their functions…it's no different than when I accepted the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus Prime stated and turned his head to Agent Fowler. "I think it is best if Jack keeps the weapon and any other equipment that he was given, Agent Fowler. Whoever gave him these tools did with the purpose of only Jack using them, and if this technology is of Cybertronian descent, then it is better that it remain with us."

"But he's just a kid! He can't go around wielding an illegal weapon, and besides, that gun could be a possible national threat if in the wrong hands, and Jack is definitely not old enough to handle something dangerous like that," Agent Fowler argued.

"Then we train him to handle it properly," Arcee replied simply. "Optimus…Jack and the kids have always relied too much on us to protect them, and there have been times that we cannot keep them safe because we've been outnumbered too many times. I think we should at the very least begin teaching them how to defend themselves; Miko and Raf at least. Jack was chosen to use this power and I feel it is in no better hands than his. With your permission, I'd like to start training him."

Optimus was pleasantly startled by the wisdom of her words. She stated her opinion with a valid argument and there was truth in her words. The children have had close calls and remembering that Jack had gone to Cybertron with only Arcee to protect him had been a risky move, but by Primus, their mission had been successful and they returned with the data from Vector Sigma to restore his memories. From what Arcee and Jack had told him about that mission when he had asked what happened, it had been mostly luck that Jack survived that entire time. Were it not for the Scraplets, Jack would have been killed by that Insecticon and the location of Vector Sigma would have been reported back to Megatron. It was just by chance that it worked out well, but it never was wise to leave anything to chance. Many lives were lost because preparations were not made and were left to chance for too long. Arcee had spotted that fatal mistake and it left him wondering if maybe she really had become a Prime…

Giving himself a nano-second to re-process all the facts and their past experience, then hecame to a decision. "No, Arcee…you both will be trained by me. Given the miraculous upgrade you've been given and Jack's new abilities, I feel it is imperative that you receive a special kind of training and I wish to test a few theories," he stated firmly.

Arcee's optics had stretched out to their maximum expansion from the visible shock that filled them. Since he first became a Prime, Optimus had never taken anyone under his wing and trained them personally, too busy with the war and because, like all Primes, he placed all the hardest decisions upon himself and no other. To actually receive training from a Prime was considered the highest honor to all the warrior class. She could not express her words to her leader, but obviously Smokescreen could.

"What?! She and a pint-size organic get to be trained by a Prime? This is totally unfair! She hasn't even gone under any Elite Guard training!" the newest member of Team Prime shouted in disbelief.

The old Arcee would have returned a sharp remark to put the newbie in his place, but the new her merely regarded him with a skeptical, patient look. And no one could see it, since Jack remained in his armor, but he too wore the same exact expression and remained quiet.

Ratchet however voiced his thoughts on Smokescreen's outburst. "If Optimus has chosen to train both Jack and Arcee than he is well within his rights to do so…and no one is to question such a decision, especially from someone with little experience as you. Arcee has earned her place and proven to be a great warrior."

"But I…!"

"Enough, Smokescreen! Over the course of the time you have arrived on earth, you have shown poor judgment and have put Jack's and other human life in danger with your lack of concern for others safety. You still have much to learn if you cannot understand what is really at stake in this war…" Optimus Prime stated a bit harshly.

The Prime was never one to talk so sternly to anyone, but with Smokescreen, even his great patience and understanding did not tolerate the new recruit's blatant recklessness, mainly as his actions kept putting innocent humans at risk. So far he had only proven he was interested in his personal achievements than anything. His behavior reminded him disturbingly of Starscream...and he greatly feared that if Smokescreen continued down the path he was going, then he would only turn into that which he was fighting against.

He leveled his gaze with the impulsive Elite Guard Autobot to make sure he understood his words, and worried as he had for a while, that his words had not reached him as well as he wanted them to. Smokescreen had shown he could be humble after making a mistake, but after watching his actions after, he was not truly sorry for his actions, at all. That made him a liability to the team and a wild card that could not be trusted fully. Until he could control his impulsiveness and put others before his own gain, then maybe the Prime might start thinking better of the young Autobot.

He said no more to Smokescreen, signaling with a simple hand gesture for Arcee and Jack to follow him, he turned his back to the Elite Guard and marched off to begin their training. Smokescreen watched his idol storm off and stared helplessly as he was turned down, feeling a deep pain in his Spark and wondered why he was getting the cold, harsh treatment.

He looked to the other Autobots and they, too, just stared at him blankly, then returned to what they were previously doing. Bulkhead went back to working out his servos and limbs with Miko, who did not want to see her partner loose what ground they managed to get with his recovery. Bumblebee started playing video games with Raf. Ratchet dove into trying to analyze the strange energy Jack's suit and devices were powered on. Smokescreen stared around dejectedly and sighed in depression and sulked off to do some deep thinking alone.

In one of the chambers that were tunneled out for the Autobots was used for combat training. It was used by all of the Autobots to keep up their fighting prowess and now, it would become Jack's. Optimus pointed for Jack and Arcee to stand over by the edge of the center combat ring set up for the Autobots to spar together. Optimus walked right into the center of the ring and addressed them both with his entire attention.

"From this day forth, you two have been recognized by destiny for something far greater than any of us can imagine. As it was for myself when I took the mantle of Prime. As we know not the true source of this power you have been given, only that it was given to you to use to stop a dark threat that threatens this world, I will with all my Spark prepare you for the darkness to come," Optimus extended his sword. "Jack…Arcee, draw your blades."

The two did as he commanded, Jack holding his WizarSwordgun at his side with the blade pointed down. Arcee activated hers and surprised everyone when instead of the foreman mounted blades that normal came out, two hilts came out of her arms and shot into her hands, and two narrow, slightly curved blades sliced out from the hilts.

"_**Nice, upgrade, Arcee. Those look like katanas,"**_ Jack remarked as he looked up at her.

She gave them a practice swing and hummed to herself. "Not really my style…this looks more like Wheeljack's thing."

"Nonetheless, it would be wise to become familiar with your swords," Optimus Prime stated, then began to slowly move into a pose. "What I will begin showing you is the art of combat passed down from Prime to Prime throughout our history. It was tradition of a pervious Prime when training his apprentices. As I have recognized you both as my own, I shall begin teaching you in the ways of a Prime. Let us begin!"

**xXx**

**A/N:** There we go, the second chapter and a bit of just fuller material, and I apologize for that. I promise the next chapter will have more action and maybe some romance hinted along the way. Again, thank you for your patience.

Till then…


End file.
